Whiteout
by Carol Elric
Summary: "- Então, naquele momento, eu percebi. Sim, realmente era possível tocar o sol, por que ele também procurava alcançar a lua. Dois opostos, que buscavam um no outro, tudo aquilo que não possuíam."    IchiRuki


Rukia estava sozinha na casa da família Kurosaki. Procurou algo para se distrair, mas foi em vão. Fazia muito tempo que nada conseguia fazer que ela parasse de mergulhar em pensamentos melancólicos.

A noite já fazia sombras dentro da sala. Ela apagou as luzes e subiu para o quarto de Ichigo. A primeira coisa que notou foi o cheiro. Um aroma de morango selvagem. Ela deu um sorriso triste diante da ironia. Estava tudo do jeito que ele havia deixado quando partiu há uma semana atrás.

**Flash Back On**

Isshin planejava um passeio em família, há semanas que era só isso que ele falava.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir conosco, Rukia-chan? – Perguntou.

- Não... É algo só para vocês. Vou ficar em casa mesmo. Divirtam-se.

- Né, Ichigo! Tem certeza que não quer ficar sozinho aqui com a Rukia-chan? É uma chance única!

Ele então dá um forte soco na cara do pai.

- Pare de dizer besteiras, velho pervertido! – Resmungou, depois virou-se para Rukia – Tem certeza? Seria até melhor se você viesse conosco...

Balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Não. Vocês irão se divertir. Não faz mal ficar aqui. Prometo não destruir tudo – Tentou rir para parecer convincente.

Ele então coçou a cabeça daquele jeito que sempre fazia.

- Você que sabe...

**Flash Back Off**

A pequena garota deu um profundo suspiro. Sentou-se na cama de Ichigo e passou a mão por sua superfície. No fundo, não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo. Mas, se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, suas ações já tinham parado de fazer sentido há muito tempo. Desde que...

- Desde que eu conheci aquele idiota – Sua voz saiu num sussurro triste.

Mas era verdade. Havia dado seus poderes para um humano. Ficara dependente dele para tudo. Agüentou suas grosserias, xingamentos, momentos de orgulho e raiva.

Porém, viveu com ele momentos engraçados, consoladores, de compreensão e amizade. Ela que achava que os seres humanos fossem todos iguais, havia se surpreendido com aquele. Com pouco tempo de convivência, ela sentia como se sempre tivesse o conhecido. Nem mesmo Renji, seu amigo de infância, a entendia tão bem.

Aquilo era...

- Inexplicável. Impossível – Disse levantando-se da cama.

Abriu a janela e sentou-se no parapeito. A lua cheia brilhava de maneira linda, tomando a face desconsolada da pequena moça.

- A lua... – Começou falando sozinha – Fria, solitária e delicada... Tão impotente e desejosa. Sempre querendo tocar o sol. Assim como eu mesma – E suspirou – Mesmo que sejam tão diferentes, tão opostos... Mesmo que cheguem até a se repelir, a lua não se cansa e não desiste de alcançá-lo – Ela estende a mão para o ar – Por que? Que estúpida és. Se afundando na solidão a cada derrota.

Então lembrou-se quando fora levada de volta para a Soul Society. Como Ichigo reagiu. Na verdade... Ela queria ficar. Tinha amigos agora, que a faziam rir e estavam sempre em sua companhia. E tinha Ichigo também.

Porém, aquilo estava errado. Ela deveria TIRAR vidas... LEVAR almas. Mas, as experiências que presenciara haviam a feito... Sentir-se viva novamente.

Então cedeu a captura. Aquilo realmente era errado. Ela estava sendo egoísta querendo tê-lo somente ao seu lado.

Como ele poderia amar alguém que nem se quer estava viva ou morta?

- Mas, o idiota – Ela riu – Veio atrás de mim. "Vou te salvar, Rukia!" Repetia sem parar. Assim que eu o vi novamente, assim que ele repetiu essas palavras... Perdi aquela vontade de morrer. Eu finalmente voltei a desejar tocar o sol negro.

Uma brisa passou pelo seu delicado rosto, tomado pela melancolia. A lua parecia refletir sua face e a cobri-la com sua fraca luz. As estrelas praticamente haviam desaparecido.

- Então, naquele momento, eu percebi. Sim, realmente era possível tocar o sol, por que ele também procurava alcançar a lua. Dois opostos, que buscavam um no outro, tudo aquilo que não possuíam – Sorriu, um pouco menos triste, em direção ao céu – E eu passei a amar a cada dia o impossível e o inexplicável. E também... Os eclipses.

Rukia sentia-se uma tola por jogar todas aquelas palavras ao vento. Sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. Não era hora para aquilo. Já estava se sentindo tão bem! Como se a noite a embalasse numa canção de ninar tranqüilizadora.

Mas também não estava tão delirante ao ponto de sair falando palavras descuidadas, tolas e que não deveriam ser ditas.

"Não ainda"

Aquela maldita frase de três letras.

- Tsc...

Aí não. Ela ainda tinha algum orgulho sobrando. Mal ela sabia, que mais tolo do que suas palavras, eram seus pensamentos.

De repente, a pequena ouve um barulho de malas sendo arrastadas e conversa no andar inferior.

"Eles chegaram"

Balançou a cabeça novamente, desceu da janela e estampou um sorriso.

"Vou m lembrar de perguntar ao Ichigo sobre o que ele acha de eclipses..."

E deu uma risada discreta, finalmente fechando a porta atrás de si.

- FIM -


End file.
